In The Armoury
by Chloeap1997
Summary: Set after series five, I think. Jess and Becker STILL aren't a couple, so Abby and Connor take matters into their own hands.


Disclaimer: I do not own primeval or any of the characters- although technically the minor character 'Mack' is of my own creation, but I'll let that one slide.

A/N: Another Jecker fanfiction. Of course its Jecker. They're always Jecker. :-)

"Has she actually ever said outright that she likes him to you?" Connor muttered to Abby, as he stared bemusedly over at the ADD, where Jess and Becker were having their usual mid-morning catch up (and flirt). "I mean, it's obvious that she does, but has she ever admitted it?"

"No... She mentions him a lot, and we always try to get it out of her, but she keeps a lot to herself, or just changes the subject" said Abby, "...I don't suppose Becker has ever-"

"I'll stop you right there Abs," Connor interrupted "And remind you that this is Becker we're talking about- Captain Becker, the soldier-boy-emotionally-retarded-only-passion-is-guns Captain Becker" Connor sighed. "No. He's never mentioned her. Not to me anyway."

"We need to do something" Abby declared as she hopped down from the desk she'd been perched on "it's time to stage an intervention..."

"Connor- he's definitely in there?... Alone?... Ok... Yeah... I know..." She laughed "you'll be fine, probably... See you in five" Abby hung up the phone and wandered casually over to the ADD from where she had been stood out of earshot of Jess.

"Hey Jess!" She greeted cheerfully "you couldn't do me a massive favour could you?"

"Sure- what?" Replied the ever helpful Jess.

"I was wondering if you could take this letter to Becker in the armoury, it was delivered to my lab this morning with my post- there must've been a mix-up in the mail room or something, I'd do it myself but I have a million and one things to do today and it looks quite important..." She tailed off as Jess stood up and took the A4 brown envelope (earlier prepared by Abby) from her.

"Sure, I'll do that, I could use five minutes away from the screen anyway- Mack, will you watch the detector for me? Thanks" she called as she skipped off down the corridor. Abby's face broke out into a grin as she quickly took out her phone to text Connor the words 'phase one complete- Jess'll be there in two minutes ;)' before silently (or as silently as possible in combat boots) jogging down the corridor after Jess.

Jess turned the corner to the corridor where the armoury was and stopped to take a breath, before advancing towards the armoury door and pushing it open.

"Hang on a minute" Becker announced. Jess waited patiently until he'd finished writing and looked up.

"Oh! Jess- sorry, I thought you were one of my men. Sorry" he apologised profusely whilst he struggled to stand up from the desk he'd been sat at- he was stumbling over his too-long legs as well as his words- and took a step towards her.

"No, it's fine, Abby sent me to give you this" she handed him the envelope, just as the heavy door slammed behind them and the bolt slid across.

"What the hell?" Becker exclaimed as he strode over to the door "Connor? Abby? What the hell are you doing? Open the door now!" He yelled through the round glass window.

"Not a chance! You're not coming out until you confess your undying love for each other" Connor announced smartly.

"What are you two playing at?" Jess demanded as she struggled on tiptoe- even in her heels- to see through the window "let us out!".

"You'll thank us for it later!" Abby called as she and Connor hurried down the hall.

"Oh- and don't think of calling or emailing anyone from in their either- someone might've disconnected those cables an hour ago" Connor sniggered, clearly very proud of their plan, "see you both later".

Becker slumped to the floor and leant against the door. Jess drifted the floor too, pulling her knees up to her chest. He snuck a look at Jess whilst her eyes wandered around the armoury, taking in her colourful outfit and lingering on her slim waistline. Becker sighed.

"They aren't going to let us out until we talk" he met Jess' gaze and shot a poignant look at the CCTV camera dotted in the corner of the room.

"Okay. How has your day been?" She asked curtly.

"We both know that's not what they meant' Becker could tell it was going to get awkward, so he decided to throw himself into the moment and just get it over with. Even if it went wrong, Abby and Connor would stop bugging them. "Jess, do you remember when we first met?"

"Of course! You thought I was a man and then-"

"Woah- I did not think you were a man, I thought you were going to be a man. They didn't tell me your first name. There's a difference. I think we need to get the story straight"

"Fine. You thought I was going to be a man, and then I acted really crazy, and then you looked over Matt's application and got jealous and then-"

"Wait- stop right there. I was not jealous of Matt." He insisted.

"You totally were- he climbed Everest remember" Jess giggled at his grumpy expression "now stop interrupting me. Then you told me there was something on my face when there wasn't- you know, you were mean to me from the start."

"I couldn't help it, it was just the whole boy-pulling-the-pretty-girl's-pigtails-in-the-playground complex taking over"

Becker realised what he had said and blushed. His emotional retardation really annoyed him at times.

"You just called me pretty" she blushed.

Becker took a deep breath. There was no turning back- he was going to do it. Now. "Jess- you aren't just pretty. You are the most astoundingly beautiful woman I have ever had the pleasure to meet in my entire life, and I haven't been able to say anything up till now because most of the time I can barely say hello to your face without getting too embarrassed and wanting to go and feed myself to the mammoth. And in moments where my adrenalin is actually high enough to say anything, one of us is at imminent risk of death- for example me nearly being blown up by a bomb and you almost dying from that damn beetle bite. But now I've been forced to say something and if it all goes wrong and you want me to leave you alone and never speak to you again, I will, after I punch Connor in the face of course. I just have to tell you that I think you are the most intelligent, gorgeous, kindest, most wonderful woman in the world, and that I am ridiculously, head-over-heels, and irrevocably in love with you." Becker looked up and met Jess' eyes. His whole face relaxed as he saw that Jess was grinning her hugest grin and a tear was falling down one cheek.

"Oh, Becker! I can't believe you feel that way! If I'd known that I would've told you ages ago that I liked you too- in fact not just liked. I love you too. Every time I hear you make the tiniest noise on the comms when you're out in the field my heart jumps because I'm so damn scared of you getting hurt. I couldn't have stepped away from you when that bomb was going to explode- even if I had picked the wrong wire, I would've preferred that to walking way because I would die for you, and I couldn't face not seeing you every day. When I thought that Therocephalian had killed you in the school, I had started considering leaving the arc because I knew I was to blame, but then you were alive and-"

"Yes, I was alive, and contrary to what you think that's not in spite of what you do, it's because of it. The incident at the school had nothing to do with you- the doors were all locked and the CCTV was playing up, there was nothing more you could've done. Anyway I think we're missing the point. We've just confessed out undying love for each other and now we're assessing past missions? I don't think that's-" Jess cut him off, as she shifted onto her knees, grabbed the back of his neck and pulled his face up to hers, brushing her lips against his.

"Shut up then" she grinned, before leaning her head up to kiss the now-kneeling Becker too.

One of his muscular arms snaked around her waist and he took in that scent- Jess' scent- he knew so well. A mixture of flowers and honey that he had always admired. He lifted her with one arm as he raised them to their feet without breaking the kiss for a moment, but Jess was far too absorbed in the kiss to acknowledge this sheer talent yet. Jess sighed, and Becker pulled her even closer into his own body, if that was possible. His hand drifted down from her back to her hip, and down onto her leg, which he pulled up and wrapped around his.

Eventually, after what felt like seconds, but could've been hours -or several days- as far as they were concerned, they pulled apart breathlessly. Becker leant forward to press his forehead against Jess'.

"We're going to have to go out there and face them eventually, once they come and let us out. I assume they've been listening so they'll come soon"

"Connor's going to have a field day" she groaned in response. Becker kissed the top of Jess' head and took her hand, just as the armoury doors opened. Connor and Abby stood there hand in hand, grinning from ear to ear. Becker shot a look at Connor and gave Jess' hand a quick squeeze, before turning around to pick up an EMD. When he turned around again Connor had bolted and Becker flew down the corridor after him, laughing.

"So... What happened then?" Abby asked, playfully elbowing Jess in the side as she did.

"You know exactly what happened- you were watching!"

"Well yes I know that, but we turned the camera off when you kissed him. Then we came to let you out."

"Well that was it really, we kissed... for a while... and then you two came. And now my... boyfriend? Yes, my boyfriend is chasing Connor around the ARC trying to shoot him"

"See, now aren't you glad we-" Abby was cut off when Jess gave her a bone crushing hug.

"Of course I'm glad! I could kiss you! I won't though..."

"No, reserve that for our Captain" Abby grinned and winked at Jess, before grabbing an EMD for herself and heading out after the boys. "We'd better go and find them before Connor gets hurt... too badly" she called down the corridor.


End file.
